When One Wakes in a New World
by GreenRider-Inheritance-fanatic
Summary: When Harry wakes in Middle Earth with no knowledge of how he came to be there, he finds himself in the mists of four strange new beings and one tall ranger. The young wizard soon finds himself swept up, against his will, in the coming events of war.
1. Chapter 1

The pale figure lay unmoving on the stone-except for the occasional rise and fall of its chest-raven locks framed its face, and reached to its shoulders, untamed bangs hanging over emerald green eyes that blinked into focus.

_Where am I? _

The boy rubbed his neck, then the lightning shaped scar upon his forehead, his whole body cried out when he moved: attempting to get up, which had him back on his butt again as he began to gather his thoughts. One thing was for certain, he wasn't at Hogwarts anymore, and…. Where was Ron and Hermione-or Ginny? The thoughts hit him hard as he had just been with the three, but two minutes ago… or so he had thought. It had taken Harry not much more than a few seconds to realize that he should have also been asking where in the bloody hell his clothes were! His face turned a bright shade of red in embarrassment, why the hell was he sitting among stone ruins…naked? He could almost hear Ron laughing at his horrid situation, before it clicked…. He did not have to be stuck in that situation.

Even with the his stiff, pained body, Harry succeeded in letting himself fall into his animagus form, letting large black paws sit in front of his as he let his wolf head lay on top of them. He was tired… so tired. It did not take long for the wizard to succumb to his much needed rest.

"We shall rest here for tonight."

The sudden voice of a male woke Harry from his sleep as he saw the group come to the base of the ruins. Paranoia that could make the late Moody proud ran through the teen's head as he inched back into the shadows in which his dark fur let him blend in naturally. One by one they entered his sights: a dark haired man, whose hair was greasy as if he had traveled for days on end without bathing, and shorter, child like beings, yet their feet were… hairy. It seemed for almost a second, when the blue eyed child laid eyes on him, before his attention was brought back to the taller man who was laying out-wait swords? What was the deal here? If they weren't wizards-which would make them muggles-why would they need, of all things, swords? This puzzled Harry as he watched each 'child' pick up said sword inspecting it, looking at it, drawing it, and so on, before the man made his leave-evidently to come back later. For a while they did nothing, they sat quietly before two of them fell into a quick conversation.

"Merry?"

"Yes Pip?"

"I see… eyes, green eyes."

It was then that Harry noticed the three, for the black haired 'child' was asleep, were looking in his direction.

"It looks kind of strange…" The second said, who he guessed was, 'Pip.' All the while the boy was walking towards him.

"Pippin, you don't know what that…._thing_ is!" The unnamed hobbit proclaimed.

"Looks like a dog to me." Merry answered following Pippin.

The thing looked like a dog, but… who could be sure after that black rider had chased them from the shire. Things just seemed to be getting creepier for Pippin as he knelt down in front of the bundle of black fur that hid behind the rocks now. Its emerald eyes seemed out of this world, and strangely….it seemed like the thing understood what they were saying.

'Hmmmm I must have had too much ale.' He thought to himself, 'But they had pint sized!'

"Hey there boy," He called out trying to let the dog-creature know they meant no harm.

"Pippin…" Sam said uneasily behind him as the dog before him narrowed his eyes.

Pippin let out a big smile as the dog finally came out of hiding. He held out a hand, which the creature dismissed choosing to stare at him up and down.

"Silent dog isn't he?" Merry said looking over his shoulder, "Farmer Maggot's dogs always bark at anyone that passes."

"Would that happen to be because you steal his crops?" Sam added in an undertone, which received smirks from the identical from Took and Brandybuck in turn. They sat in silence again before Pippin's growling stomach brought them back to the fact they had not eaten since the morning. This was confirmed with the rest, the dog sitting next to the fire they began to cook their nice little meal while Frodo slept.

They were strange beings, Harry could only think to himself, and he found himself looking them up and down almost every second as they carried on in their conversations. Some things he could not pick up on, others he could. They talked mostly, however, about a 'Shire', and they way they spoke of it… it appeared to him that this Shire was a place-supposedly a wonderful place at that.

Hogwarts….

He missed his school already, what did the others think? Him mysteriously disappearing, it was late in the night now, and though the fire warmed him, it was a cold as the wind ruffled through his black fur. Never did the thought occur to him that he would have to leave his animagus form any time soon, no, he was content to let his mind drift to happier thoughts….if there were any.

A/N: Ok small… not so good chapter to start of my first LOTR/HP cross-over I'm sorry if its not the best, I'm bored Summer is ending and I had nothing to do for three days so this is what came to me-another fanfic. Well I went of the movie mostly in this one for the LOTR part since looking back in the book was starting to greatly confuse me more than help so I just watched the dang scene and went from there. A warning for the first chapter if you have not read the Hobbit yet there is a little reference to that please do not get angry I need to add that in to explain Harry's animagus form in… yeah I'll talk more about that later.

Please R&R tell me how I did, encourage me to continue, ect, I know at first this probably sounds like every other cross-over out there but trust me I've got little plot bunnies that will come sooner or later. *Evil thoughts*

-This is Wolfie, signing off


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WHAT IS WITH THIS!

So I have _3 _reviews and **27** subscribed readers to this fic. Not to seem rude, and I love that people are enjoying this, but I would like to see some of these people review.

Thank you to: chibi-kaze-sofia, juliia-chan, and Fk306 animelover for being awesome people and encouraging me to bring you this new chapter! Kudos and Wolf-Harry plushies for all of you!

Yes… I know who you are: Beanseh, Shandul, Blue-dragon-Black-wolf, Eovin, TWILIGHT2708, klatchysiu, genrdp, Shouen, Inituimi, storynerd, Skipernicus, henxu, Lord Magis, Barrel of Monkeys, jamiemarsters, koldy, Shinigami-Chan17, Evolving, Zeze-san, ShiroSakuraTenshi, DGM otaku, didydid, bloodreddragonninja, Drumy, 917brat, stupification, and AtLongLast

REVIEW OR I SHALL HAVE TO KILL OFF SOME BELOVED CHARACTERS!

-Because I'm crazy and its fun! :D

Oh warning here on I'm not going to stick to /all/ of the script lines form movie or books Harry's presence might shake things up a bit…. :3 (- Yay for evil faces!)

LET CHAPTER TWO BEGIN!

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Put it out you fools!"

Frodo's, for Harry had found out 'child's' name just a second ago thanks to Sam, cry had him to his feet as he sensed something was utterly wrong here. The fire was out with a long hiss, but by looking over the hill, he knew they were not alone.

Black Riders made their way towards the ruins, and the very presence sent Harry's body cold to the bone. A pain to his forehead that had only once been caused by Voldemort now was throbbing anew once more. He could sense the panic of the others as well as they backed up drawing on the swords given to them by the man before he left, he felt a growl come to his throat.

Where the hell was his wand in this one time of need!

They were surrounded, dodging, biting, growling, yelling, and the clash of metal against metal became one noise as everything became a blur in the fight. Harry remembered biting down on one black rider only to jump back in repulsion, his teeth had hit, not blood-nor healthy skin, but bone and rotting skin that left a horrid taste in his mouth. It only seemed to keep the rider distracted for a second, before they came back with a vengeance and the young wizard blinked to see a fresh wound to his torso as he backed away. There was no time to nurse injuries now, and so he fell back with Merry, Pippin, and Sam… no wait! Where did that leave Frodo? His eyes became frantic before he caught the sight of the blacked haired boy laying on the ground, finger almost on a golden ring that had Harry cringing as he suddenly vanished before his eyes, and yet now all the black beings were centering on that spot that Frodo had just been in….. Until the first of them plunged its blade into-air!

There was a cry of agony, and a battle like yell as the man from hours before came rushing to the scene a sword in one hand and a torch in the other. Blood dripped into Harry's eyes as he stumbled on the scene, and the black beings ran away fire nipping at their heels. He had a feeling that those- _things _would be back, however.

"Mr. Frodo!"

Sam's cry had Harry's attention back to the current situation, and an injured Mr. Frodo met his eyes.

"We must get him to the elves, his injury is beyond my care."

"The dog is injured as well!" Merry exclaimed loudly for all to hear.

"Dog?" The man's head swiveled to where Harry stood unsteady behind them. The man's hand went to his sword, and he could only guess that the man intended to harm him as he let out a growl.

"Strider stop!" Pippin cried out, "The dog means no harm!"

The sword was lowered, but only slightly as 'Strider' frowned. "Let us leave this place, they will be back… and with allies."

Strider scooped up the injured Frodo in his arms and began to descend from the hill, and to Harry's much discontent, he was picked up by the ever determined Pippin, who didn't pick up on his glare, this was in fact more embarrassing than annoying for the teenager.

He hardly remembered being put down when they finally stopped in the woods, Frodo was being attended to by Strider… he himself was being bandaged up to the best of Pippin's abilities, and the sacrifice of a jacket from Frodo's bag. Pippin would mutter things to him every once in a while, but he couldn't understand, his vision was fading as he was slowly falling into a familiar darkness.

And yet there was light.

"A ranger caught off his guard?"

0_0_0_0_0_0_

Pippin was distracted from his self imposed job of tending to the black dog's injuries, by the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"It's an elf." Sam murmured in awe to the nodding of Pippin and Merry.

Strider had fallen into conversation with the maiden almost immediately, though it was not in the common tongue they had learned since they were young. No, this language was melodic, almost a song and Pippin found himself caught up in the majestic words and phrases until he found Frodo being placed on top of the elf's white horse.

"What are you doing!" Sam cried out, this received no answer, however, as Strider and the woman spoke and parted leaving the company alone once more.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Harry groaned as his eyes opened slowly, his green eyes met the sight of a ceiling, which was the first shock. Blinking, though not quite focused yet, he let a hand slide to his forehead that still dimly throbbed…Wait-hand?

He was brought fully awake to the fact that he was no longer in his animagus form, and to his further surprise someone had clothed him in a loose cotton shirt that fell past his knees and matching pants. His squirmed under the covers, causing pain to run along his torso and his face contorted in agony.

"Moving will only cause the wound to reopen." Harry blinked to the older voice and found himself staring at an elderly man that reminded him, with a pang of sadness, of the late Dumbledore-he had to catch himself from saying said name aloud.

"And so you're awake, young lad you have caused quite a shock to the healers here in Rivendel-"

"Rivendel?" Harry inquired confusion crossing his face.

"Yes, yes my boy the last homely house of the elves," The man answered. "Hmmm maybe you hit your head to go along with that gash?" He murmured under his breath.

"Who are you?" Harry's paranoia came back into existence in full force now.

"I am Gandalf, Gandalf the Grey, and one might want to know who you are as well young skin changer." Gandalf replied leaning forward on his wooden staff.

Skin changer? Harry was left in more confusion then ever as he raised an eyebrow at the two words. "Harry…" He answered, deliberately leaving out his last name. He didn't want to attract attention, already it seemed as they did not know who he was as his animagus form would be known to anyone within the wizarding world…. Hermione had 'persuaded' him to register with the Ministry of Magic as soon as he had acquired it much to his annoyance. He knew however that she was only trying to keep him out of further trouble after the war had ended. They all had just wanted life to go back to normal- as much as said life could when Harry was even more famous then before.

"Harî?" Gandalf seemed to be contemplating the subject. "As the elves would say, the stars shine on our meeting." The older man's eyes went to the door way of the room, "I do believe you have company Harî." He continued chuckling. "You have intrigued the hobbits as it may seem."

Harry blinked letting his gaze follow Gandalf's to see two pairs of eyes belonging to none other than Pippin and Merry in the flesh. Noticing his gaze on them, they gasped before entering.

"You-You were a dog yesterday!" Pippin blurted out.

"And….And now you are a man?" Merry continued.

"So which are you man or dog?" The inquired simultaneously, now sitting on the large bed with curious eyes on Harry alone.

"Er… human…." Harry replied hesitantly.

Wide grins fell on the two hobbit's faces and Harry was soon subject to multiple questions including how old he was, where he was from (which he wasn't able to answer and thankfully they were quick to ask the next question), how he was able to transform into a large dog (in which Gandalf corrected for them was a wolf), before they began tugging on his hands wanting to show him the wonders of Rivendel that they themselves had been enjoying since they got there…. Well after they made sure that Frodo was alright and got over the shock of seeing a wolf turn into a naked human. Pippin did not hold back how many gasping elf maidens had to be ushered out of the room from the sight.

A/N: Ok yes, I could not help putting the gasping elf maidens in there, it was much laughing upon my part and if Harry Potter was reading this he would most likely be blushing all over again. :3 I hope I got Gandalf fairly well… and well Pippin and Merry on that matter for they are some of my favorite characters…. They are too cute!

Well that would be all from me today, I'll update soon I promise and I'm sorry for procrastinating Times Have Changed, I'll get to that when I can… and when I don't have such a writer's block for it!

I'll let Pippin do the honors today….

Pippin: Read and review of no cookies for you!

-Wolfie, aka GreenRider-Inheritance-fanatic


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry for the short chapter lengths… and for the long wait! School is full blast now and so it was chaotic trying to find time for this chapter while balancing out High School, a choir audition for a festival, and the musical.

Okay, now to answer some reviews!

-DGM otaku:

^_^ I love how Pippin was basically the only one automatically caring for Harry's health. He's so sweet! (Pippin and Merry are my favorite hobbits, in the running for my favorite characters too)

I also like how you changed Harry's name when Gandalf was saying it; it makes more sense for him to see it like that!

Wolfie: Yeah I love Pip and Merry too! Harry's name is actually the trend lately… and I just picked up on it. :3

Angel-sama:

Je suis désolé de répondre en français, je lis bien l'anglais mais l'écrit mal ^^. En tout cas il est rare de trouver un bon crossover HP/LOTR et le tien commence très bien, je t'encourage à continuer! J'ai hâte de lire la suite!

A bientôt!

Wolfie: Wow, this is a first, French review! Glad you're enjoying it Angel and hope you have fun reading through this chapter as well, can't wait to see what you think of it as it progresses.

chibi-kaze-sofia:

OH NO! Don't kill beloved characters! At least not the hobbits and Faramir! I would be so depressed...

Lol Skin changer... The first thing that pops in my head is snakes and the fact that Harry is a parseltongue, so my vision of Harry shedding skin like a snake is very very weird... XD

Great chapter! Please update again soon

PS: I also imagine Harry, who is all bashful with females, be all mortified to know that elf maidens have seen him naked... Beautiful! XD

Wolfie: Yes, skin changer is the term I took from the Hobbit… so his animagus form fits right in with Middle Earth! xD

Oh yes, I know! I laughed typing that part! Don't worry, I won't kill off hobbits, I love hobbits! (They are just like children! Beautiful, funny….but also, annoying children) and of course dear Faramir must stay!

Battosailover5:

you're so mean to Harry! Putting those gasping elven maidens in there.

Wolfie: Yes! I'm the evil-insane-crazy-loveable-author-of-greatness and you guys still enjoy my work! xD I couldn't help it, really couldn't, and sounded entirely like something that would happen to poor Harry!

For the rest of the reviewers, thanks for sticking around and I promise this chapter and the rest of the chapters (hopefully) will be longer then the first two!

_0_0_0_0

"The boy… he is different." Elrond's familiar voice spoke from behind him as Gandalf turned to meet the half elf.

"Skin Changers are not uncommon." He replied as they watched the skin changer being dragged down the corridors by the excited hobbits.

The two had both been more than shocked when young Pippin had brought in the poorly bandaged wolf and asked (or demanded) for its wounds to be treated. The creature's unruly, black fur had been stained by blood on one side, but luckily the wound had not been too deep.

When starting put clean bandages on the wound, the wolf's body jolted upwards and fur began to shed and fall to the ground. They could hear bones cracking and reforming as limbs began bending in awkward positions. It soon became clear that this wolf was becoming human.

Pale skin could be seen where the fur had fallen to the floor, it was doubted that any of the onlookers could go on watching without a shudder as the tail shot back up into the wolf's spine. Sharp claws shrunk and became thinner and smaller while paws became fingers and toes, hind legs becoming legs, front becoming arms. Before they knew it, they had before them the pale form of a human boy!

After clearing many elf maidens out of the room, including Arwen herself, the remaining men were still shocked to the core at the pale form of the dark haired boy laying on the bed now sound asleep after that little _adventure_.

"We don't know where his loyalties lie." Elrond's voice brought Gandalf back from the memory with a silent sigh.

0_0_0_0_0_0_this is a line break0_0_0_0_0

Harry rubbed his forehead as he sat under the shade of the tree; he had gathered a little information from the two energetic hobbits (as they were evidently a different race, go figure). For one, he was in a land called 'Middle Earth' and more specific this residence was Rivendell.

He was still clueless, however, as his mind pondered _everything_. How had he gotten here, where was his wand and more importantly where were his friends and were they ok?

Were they ok?

Even with Voldemort dead, the same question passed by his mind instinctively over and over again. There were still rogue death eaters that would show up every once in a while and Hogwarts was still being repaired in some parts of the castle.

He sighed with the thoughts of the dead dark lord, then with the thoughts of Tonks, Remus, Dobby….George, and so many others that had died for him.

A single tear ran down his cheek, he blinked and hastily wiped it away as the sun peaked out from the clouds. It was then that he heard the, now familiar, voices of Pippin and Merry who walked beside the other two hobbits.

Sam, and-

Frodo.

While Sam was giving the young wizard a clear, hostile glare that was like piercing daggers to Harry; standing in front of the dark haired hobbit as if his small frame would protect him from the 'evil' forces. Crystal blue eyes met emerald green and time continued without them as no one dared to break the silence.

It hurt.

The same throbbing presence presented itself in full force on Harry as he fought to not immediately fall straight to the soft, grass below his feet. Frodo in turn seemed to have similar feelings, or it was just in his head, as he clutched his chest his eyes narrowing-

"Harî!" Pippin cried out with, in Harry's opinion, could _almost_ be forced, and yet not so. The young hobbit was quick to latch himself on to the ill feeling teen and drag him over by force to his companions.

"This is Harî." Merry and Pippin said with large grins on their faces, "He's a _skin changer_!" The two hobbits put emphasis on the odd term for his animagus form as they showed him off like a new pet or toy. While Frodo showed interest in his eyes, this only made Sam glower more.

"Skin changer?" He muttered directing his words to Harry.

"Guess so." Harry replied with a frown.

"Your not an elf."

"Sorry to disappoint you Mr. Gamgee," He answered slowly, "but not all of us can be everything you desire."

This resulted with a stare down, and the trouble maker hobbits for once (or for the hundredth time rather,) were dumbfounded by how their new buddy was talking to the Gardner (now 'protector?') of Frodo Baggins. The small hobbit that had been glaring early blinked a couple times now at this exchange of words.

"You are a strange big folk Mr. Skin Changer." Sam finally replied with a soft tone.

"I'm Harry."

"Sam. Sam Gamgee, hobbit of the Shire."

The onlookers had just witnessed a wordless battle and apology between big folk and Halfling as the two nodded to each other, Sam allowing a small smile to the teen.

With Hobbits and Human at good terms three days past easily for Harry and the Shire companions in Rivendell before the big events began to unfold. The five watched on the balcony as a human rode through the complex arc of stone and vines that served as the entry to the grand homely house. Riding a bay gelding, the middle aged man had a sheathed sword that bounded against his left shin and a shield could be seen on his back as he dismounted leading his horse to the stables. This wouldn't be the first visitor they would find themselves watching as a troop of elves with bleach blond hair and fair faces graced Rivendell with their ethereal aura they brought with them that was more _exotic _than that of the elves that they had already met. Short men, who Harry was told afterward were 'dwarves', did not take long to follow as beings of all shapes and sizes arrived.

Why?

Why were they coming to Rivendell? What could possibly cause the deep thoughts that must be going through these being's heads as they secluded themselves to various places talking in mummers to their group members. It wasn't until the old wizard, Gandalf the Grey came up to Harry that anything began to dawn on him.

They wanted him to attend a secret council.

Yes, he was hearing just fine when the old man spoke. He was to attend the council and sit beside Gandalf himself as his…. Apprentice of sorts…. Or just for being the first widely known skin changer for a good decade.

Someone really had to let him in on how he had become…important…so quickly in a world that hardly knew him. Looking at the wizard again, something about Gandalf reminded him full heartedly of Dumbledore. Even with a more free flowing beard he had a striking resemblance, if it had been in Hogwarts Harry might have mistook him for the reincarnated headmaster himself. The same blue eyes watched him now, knowingly, with a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Come Harî, the council waits for no one."

The 'secret' council seemed to be in one of the many courts Rivendell had to offer as Gandalf had Harry sit just beside Frodo… who gave him a curt nod as Elrond (as Harry was told what the old elf's name was) stood before them.

"Strangers from different lands," The dark haired elf began, "Friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor."

"What thre-" Harry whispered to Gandalf who gave him a stern glare which silenced the teen immediately.

"Middle-earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it." He continued. "You will unite, or you will fall."

The young wizard fought with his self to stay quiet as questions buzzed in his head: 'Destruction by what!' his mind screamed.

"Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He paused to look at Frodo, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

All grew silent as the hobbit stepped forth his hand clutching what seemed to be the center of the council's attention, as he placed the gold ring on the pedestal. Harry cringed once more, it was evil… something about that trinket was _evil_. Even now, when he was no longer a horcrux to Voldemort, something in him wanted to run far away and forget he had ever laid eyes on the ring.

"So it is true."

Harry snapped out of his fears as a man spoke, Boromir.

"In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered." He said as he continued, "A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found.'" He reached towards the ring as he spoke now, "Isildur's Bane."

"Boromir!" Elrond yelled.

The sky above grew dark as if layers of smoke were suddenly placed upon the council, reminding Harry eerily of a dementor attack. Cringing, his hand reached to find his wand, which, of course, was not there. It became clear to him that their was something being said in the darkness, and those words emitted from Gandalf himself.

"Never before has anyone uttered the words of that tongue in Imladris." Elrond stated as the light flooded back to the clearing as Gandalf found his seat once more.

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" The grey wizard replied, not only to Elrond, but to the rest of the council as well. "The ring is all together evil."

"It is a gift." Boromir stood once more, "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe." The middle aged man continued in his walk among the council members, "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You can not wield it." Strider spoke up, "None of us can. The one ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir replied with a slight glare in his eyes.

"This is no mere Ranger." One of the elves spoke as he stood before Boromir, "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

"Aragorn." Boromir stated looking to Strider, no, Aragorn now, "This is Isildur's heir?"

Aragorn merely nodded as the elf spoke once more, "And heir to the throne of Gondor."

"Gondor has no king." Boromir replied with a glare, "Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right, we cannot use it." Gandalf stated.

"You have only one choice." Elrond began, "The Ring must be destroyed."

The council continued as Gimli, a dwarf, attempted to destroy the ring with his ax, but only managed to shatter the weapon into many pieces. Harry learned then from Elrond, as well as the others, that the ring could only be destroyed in the fires from which it was made; Mount Doom, deep in Mordor. It was decided that one of the council members was to go into Mordor to accomplish this task.

"One does no simply walk into Mordor." Boromir spoke up after Elrond had finished, "Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren waste land, riddled with fire, ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume." Harry was beginning to fear this 'Mordor' place as it seemed the whole council then, was Elrond completely, bloody mad? "Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed." Legolas replied.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!" Gimli yelled.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Just like that the council was in chaos, with Gimli shouting more on something along the lines of never trust an Elf as Harry covered his ears to tone down the noise with no success. Gandalf shook his head, and Frodo seemed to start breathing harder before he stood up.

"I will take it." Frodo called, but was not heard by the bickering council, "I will take it."

Harry stood wondering if anyone would hear the small hobbit as he repeated himself louder.

"I will take the ring, though I do not know the way."

He could hear Gandalf sigh beside him, as he offered his help to the hobbit, and before his eyes Harry watched as Aaragorn, Legolas, Gimly, and Boromir followed suit. He hadn't expected, however, the next sight before him.

Sam burst through the bushes determined to follow his Mr. Frodo to the end of Middle Earth. He was _not_ surprised by who followed; Merry and Pippin.

"So it is nine-" Elrond began, but was cut off by Gandalf who looked at Harry now.

"Harî, you shall join us as well."

Oh bloody hell. He was getting himself into **another** war.

0_0_0_0_0_0_0

Dark had fallen over Rivendell as Harry pressed his hands against his forehead, sitting down next to the stone fountain of one of the house's many courts. Why him? Why did he always have to be caught up in some dangerous plan or war? He just wanted to go _home_.

Back to Hogwarts, back to Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. Even as beautiful as Rivendell was, without his wand he felt vulnerable. Growing up with an evil Dark Lord around did that to you.

Another thing he had learned, however, in this life; was that you couldn't run away from your problems. Whether he liked it or not, he was a part of something bigger then himself; he was a part of the fellowship now and it would be part of his responsibility to help Frodo until the end-even if he died in the process.

He never heard the footsteps that sounded from behind him.

"Who is the girl you speak of?" Harry turned to find Frodo behind him, the evil ring hanging from his neck by a golden chain.

"What-" He replied, how did he?

"This…Ginnî, you mutter about her when you think no one is near." The hobbit replied walking over and taking a seat beside Harry staring into the fountain's water.

"My girl-The girl I love."

"Oh." Frodo replied in understanding, "You miss her?"

"Very."

Frodo nodded closing his eyes as his hand clenched around the ring, Harry in turn cringed as a chill raced through his body.

"It hurts us both." Frodo commented noticing Harry's reaction.

"Yeah, it does."

"I do not know what to do Harî, it is heavy burden-the ring." The hobbit sounded exhausted as he let his hand drop limply to his side again.

"Keep your friends close." Harry replied grimly. "Never loose them."

"You speak as if you have experience."

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied in a mutter turning away from the hobbit. He neither bragged, nor told stories of his life. He had enjoyed being noticed as just a normal human here, not as "Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived," and he wished to hold onto that.

He also did not want anyone to pity him.

"You should sleep Frodo we are setting out early tomorrow I hear."

"And you." Frodo replied with a nod.

A/N: And here concludes another chapter of this fan fiction with a meaningful yet simple conversation between Harry and Frodo. I hope you guys liked it and please read and review, I write the best chapters I can for you, and with every review: whether good or bad I'm determined to try harder!

(Just don't flame me 'kay? I'm trying! :D )


End file.
